


Teasing Reading Trolls and Consequences

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Randomness, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan just wants to read, Sollux is bored, implied fun time ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Reading Trolls and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cosplay video

“ED, what are you doing?”

“Reading, wwhat’s it look like?

“Reading what?”

“ _Gone WWith the WWind_ ,” Eridan glanced up from his book then, “Any particular reason as to wwhy you’re bugging me, Sol?”

“Fef’s taking a nap and I’m bored,” Sollux revealed, plopping down onto the couch beside him, “Let’s play a game or something.”

“No,” Eridan shook his head, “You alwways wwin an’ I nevver hear the end a it, so go play wwith one a your felloww lowwer bloods.”

“I’d rather play with you,” Sollux proclaimed, “C’mon, ED, we don’t have to play a game, we could always duel.”

“Kar confiscated all a my wweapons,” Eridan swiftly reminded, “An’ had Eq lock ‘em up, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Sollux snickered at the memory, “I forgot you’re on probation of sorts. How much longer until your sentence is up?”

“How much longer do wwe havve in this session?” Eridan queried in response.

Sollux shrugged,

“About a year or two, why?”

“There’s your answwer,” And with that, Eridan returned to his book.

Sollux took the hint, but instead of getting up and going elsewhere, he started to poke Eridan at random intervals. Snickering quietly whenever he hit a spot that solicited the greatest reaction. 

 

After a few minutes of this, it was clear Sollux was really getting under Eridan’s skin. It was time to go in for the kill. Raising his hand, the psionic poked the gill slits on the one side of the sea-dweller’s neck. Eridan gave a small start,

“Gah! Don’t do that!”

“Do what?” Sollux feigned innocence, “I didn’t do shit.”

Eridan muttered something unintelligible under his breath and returned once again to his book. Sollux waited a few minutes before leaning up and gently blowing on the Aquarius’ gills. Eridan, in turn, gasped and shuddered, a light violet blush coloring his cheeks. Sollux grinned at this and did it again.

“Y-You fuckin’ little shit,” The color darkened on Eridan’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong, ED?” Sollux teased, “Problems?”

“I’ll showw you fuckin’ problems!”

Before Sollux could respond, Eridan threw his book aside and attacked him.


End file.
